Evangeline Hill
Evangeline Hill is the strongest S-Class mage of Winter Fall and a well known mage throughout Bellum. She is sometimes called the "Puppeteer" due to her use of Doll Play Magic and her expertise and skill with her magic wires. Having originally been born in Fiore, Evangeline moved to Bellum around the age of 24 after an unpleasant family incident occurred and after a few years joined Winter Fall where not long after dueled Miranda Stark for the title of strongest S-Class mage in the guild and won. Appearance Evangeline is a beautiful woman with a youthful appearance that causes people to assume she's younger than she really is. Her blonde hair is cut short and occasionally obscures her deep blue eyes, eyes that sometimes hold a sadness to them. Evangeline wears rather formal clothes compared to the contemporary clothing her guild mates and most people wear. The first piece of clothing seen is the white shawl and the red scarf she wears on top of her light blue dress that stops just below her knees. Beneath her dress she wears a white skirt that ends just below her dress and above her knee high black boots. Wrapped around her waist is a red and white cloth that serves as a belt to keep her dress in place. She wears finger-less black gloves and a gold bracelet on her wrist given to her by a loved one. In battle, she will occasionally wear silver gauntlets as a precaution as she has injured herself on more than one occasion when using her wires, having misjudged the amount of magic needed and nearly severed her fingers in the past. While not overly busty or curvaceous like Miranda or Rebecca, Evangeline is still a very beautiful woman who gives off a type of air that men can't help but find themselves attracted to. Personality Evangeline is best described as having a motherly air to her, always worrying over her guild mates safety when they go on difficult missions. She even extends this courtesy towards her guild master Neil Pierce and even towards her rival Miranda though her worrying nature is at a lesser extent with them. Having personally witnessed her mother's selfless acts of kindness throughout her years of growing up, Evangeline has not only adopted this behavior as her own but has personally made it her goal in life to help people to the best of her ability leading her to being called the soul of Winter Fall. History Evangeline is actually a native of Fiore, having lived in the country with her family for 8 years before they unexpectedly moved to Bellum thanks to Evangeline's father being transferred thanks to his position as a senior Rune Knight. They were lucky enough to arrive at least a year or two after the previous magic war took place. While Evangeline's father was away most of the time helping to stabilize Bellum's returning populace, Evangeline spent most of her time helping her mother run the small medical shop in the area. Equipment Magic Wires: Evangeline wields numerous magic strings that she can either use in conjunction with her Doll Play Magic or solely use them in battle. Depending on how much magic she supplies the strings with, Evangeline can make them sharp and strong enough to cut cleanly through steel or delicate enough to gently pick up an object without cutting it. Magic & Abilities Incredible Magic Power: 'Evangeline has incredible reserves of magic at her disposal as evidenced by the types of magic she uses. When angered, Evangeline's magic has completely shattered the ground around her and slightly increased the gravity in the surrounding area making it difficult for some to respond. '''Enhanced Strength: '''In spite of her petite appearance, Evangeline possesses incredible strength that has surprised people on more than one occasion. Her kicks have effortlessly demolished solid earth while her full strength has crumbled steel after several continuous blows. As seen in one battle, Evangeline is strong enough to pick up one of the broken pieces of her Giant's Doll and toss it with enough force to cause it to embed itself into the ground slightly. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While Evangeline is fast, she rarely focuses on outrunning her opponents, instead preferring to react faster than them. That isn't to say Evangeline isn't capable of achieving high speed movement, it just simply isn't in her nature to attempt to keep pace with her opponents when she can simply have them come to her. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Because of her somewhat small frame, people assume Evangeline is incapable of taking large amounts of damage but that couldn't be any farther from the truth. Evangeline is in fact a tank when it comes to soaking up damage having once fought through a broken arm and severe bleeding, managing to remain conscious throughout the remainder of the fight. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' 'Doll Play Magic: '''A Caster-Type Magic that allows Evangeline to take control of any object she chooses by inserting her magic signature into said object and controlling it's movements. This magic also allows her to take control of a Celestial Spirit and force close it's gate, sending it back to the Celestial Spirit World and providing her with an advantage over Celestial Spirit mages. Evangeline however is incapable of taking control of another human, as their natural Eternano reserves are capable of resisting this method of possession. Evangeline uses a unique form of Doll Play that combines a rudimentary form of Requip to summon the large number of dolls she uses in battle and then takes control of said dolls. *'Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll: The user gathers a pile of rocks and forms it into a large golem-like creature. The user may utilize the golem for offensive and defensive purposes and also for mobility if the need arises. *'Doll Play Attack: Knight's Doll: '''Her trademark spell, Evangeline summons any number of medium sized dolls that bear a slight resemblance to her who all wield weaponry most common among knights ranging from shields, swords, lances, and spears. The dolls themselves are surprisingly more powerful and durable than one would think, capable of withstanding several attacks before falling apart. Evangeline is able to coordinate various attack patterns with the dolls reminiscent of actual formations used in armies. *'Doll Play Attack: Giant's Doll: Another unique form of Evangeline's dolls is that she is able to merge any number of dolls to form one single giant doll. Compared to a single doll, the Giant's Doll possesses strength, defense, and attack power that completely overshadows the smaller ones. The more dolls she merges, the larger the doll will be with 20 dolls being the max number she can combine and still have enough magic to perform her own attacks. '''Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク Taiju No Āku): This is a type of Lost Magic which allows the user to manipulate the properties of trees; however, its true strength lies in the properties within the earth, which can be easily controlled by the user. The user can mainly summon trees at his or her own will and produce trees for various purposes, mainly for battles. As such, they can manipulate any part of the tree however they want, mainly roots and branches. Even the leaves are controlled by the user. Any tree that the user creates can also have its form manipulated to suit the fighting techniques of the caster. These different sections of the tree can be very useful during offensive or defensive ranges in combat. Furthermore, this Magic also allows the caster to merge themselves with trees and hide inside it. A unique property regarding this Magic is that the caster is able to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks. The caster can attack explosively using parts of the trees or just the tree's fruits, manipulating them to inflict further damage. In relation to this, the caster is able to harness all of the power stored within the earth itself. When altering the power source of a great mass of land, such as an island, the user can even drain its Magic Power. This Magic is not without its own set of consequences. Overusing this immense Magic would eventually cause the caster's body to transform into a giant tree. *'Garden of Eden: ' *'Bleve' (ブレビー''Burebī''): Evangeline extends her hand forward, and the area directly in front of the her is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage *'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト''Tawā Bāsuto''): Extending both arms out to her sides, Evangeline creates an enormous tower of explosive flames in the immediate vicinity. *'Tree Fist: '''The user summons a massive fist from a tree to punch their target. They can also create multiple, smaller tree fists to pummel their target as well. *'Terra Clamare''' (大地の叫び, テラ・クラマーレ, Tera Kuramāre): The user ensnares their opponent with branches, then releases all the Magic within the earth to engulf their opponent in a massive explosion, *'Ramus Sica' (枝の剣, ラームスシーカ, Rāmusu Shīka): The user releases a flurry of sharp branch blades that home in on, and attack, the target. * Chain Burst (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto): The user ensnares the target's limbs with roots, and then, utilizing their control over the earth, triggers a chain of fruit-based explosions that travel up the lengths of the roots, hitting the one trapped. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Winter Fall Category:Lost Magic User Category:Caster-Mage